Jorjie Turner
Jorjie Louise Turner was a rebellious teen who cared for all creatures in 2050. She dreamed of being Stark Reality's companion and later decided to help K9. Biography Jorjie was born around 2035 or 2036. Jorjie lived with her pampering mother in 2050, it was implied that her father was deceased. She attended ballet class. She opposed the actions of The Department and was disgusted by the treatment of the aliens in Dauntless Prison. One night she met Starkey, at the time known as Stark Reality. When she offered to help, they were chased by CCPCs to the house of Alistair Gryffen, where Starkey malfunctioned a Space-Time Manipulator and brought through four Jixen warriors and K9 Mark I. K9 self destructed to save them and regenerated into K9 Mark 2 . Jorjie saw this and met Darius Pike, who was attracted to her. Starkey was arrested by the Department. Jorjie hacked into Virtual Reality and informed Starkey of Dauntless Prison. Starkey escaped to Gryffen's house and befriended K9, Starkey, the Professor and Darius Pike. When Nehetka and Geb of the Anubians, a race whom K9 had liberated in his past, arrived on Earth, Gryffen was the first to fall under their hypnotic control, He then banished Darius from the house when he irritated the Anubians. Jorjie and Starkey were next and Darius tried to convince K9 something was wrong, but he was too occupied with remembering his past. Darius used Mariah to knock Geb out, using the Ankh on his chest to take control of the Anubian spacecraft and with K9, defeated the Anubians when they attempted to take over the Department. Together, they freed Jorjie and the others. An accident in the STM resulted in Jorjie being sent to 23 November 1963. K9 and Starkey were sent to retrieve her. They encountered Darius' great-grandfather, William Pike and saved him from the clutches of Barker, a MI6 agent with a surprising resemblence to Thorne, preventing Darius from being erased from history. Gryffen, with June's help, was able to bring them back. Like almost all of Britain's kids, Jorjie became a huge fan of the latest VR game, Little Green Men. This turned out to be more than it seemed as Jorjie, Darius and millions of other children, were almost turned into Etydions until June convinced the last Etydion to stop what he was doing. Personality Jorjie was a very caring girl. She despised the immoral actions of The Department and was shocked to find that her mother was part of it. She was friendly and ready to help, determined to free the aliens from Dauntless Prison, because she felt sorry for Birdie. Even when her life force was drained by Taphony, she was more worried about the well being of the rapidly aged Gryffen and she believed that Taphony needed help while Starkey and Darius were angry at Taphony for what she was doing to Jorjie.Although she and Darius grew to be friends, she disliked his dodgy nature. She had a crush on Starkey, which she revealed to Darius, devastating him as he had a crush on her. In the middle of the Korven threat, Jorjie reminded Starkey of what Gryffen had said about being fond, leading to them almost kissing before they were interrupted by CCPCs. Screenshot 2019-04-09 22.07.50.png|Philippa Coulthard as Jorjie Turner in K9 Screenshot 2019-04-09 22.05.57.png|Philippa Coulthard and Keegan Joyce in K9 Screenshot 2019-04-09 22.09.58.png|Philippa Coulthard and Keegan Joyce in K9 Screenshot 2019-04-09 22.09.21.png|Keegan Joyce, Philippa Coulthard and Daniel Webber in K9 Screenshot 2019-04-09 20.26.10.png|Philippa Coulthard as Jorjie Turner Category:Department personnel Category:K9 Unit Category:Characters Category:Human Category:K9 Characters